<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Did What?! by GhostIsReading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947885">He Did What?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading'>GhostIsReading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But no actual romance happens, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, One Shot, Pairing heavily implied, Transferred from my fanfic account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is understandable furious with Naru as he takes his role of being her boss too far...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Did What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this back in 2013 over on Fanfiction under the same user name. I'm just moving it over here. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naru!" I screamed as I stormed into the official office of 'Shibuya Paranormal Research' centre also known as SPR for short. I was so angry with that narcissistic boss of my mine that I wanted to strangle him!</p><p>The main room of the office was empty and the only sound besides my scream and my pounding footsteps was the loud noise of Lin's constant typing. I ignored Lin's office which door was slightly a jar but instead headed straight towards Naru's which was firmly shut. I didn't bother knocking; I just walked straight in, intent on throttling him.</p><p>Naru aka Kazuya Shibuya aka Oliver Davis, was sitting calmly behind his large oak desk in the dark as usual. I swear that he was a vampire. His skin was snow white and his hair as dark as a raven's feathers, every time I describe him I think that I am starting to tell the tale of snow white when Naru is nothing like her, although he can be kind when he wants to be but, he no manners what so ever. He looked up from his thick leather bound book that he currently reading and raised one delicate eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Yes?" He asked in a bored tone. I glared at him with everything I had.</p><p>"Why the hell did you tell my land lord that I would no longer be staying in my apartment?" I asked incredulously. "Where am I meant to live now?" I shouted at him.</p><p>Naru smirked at me; I hate that smirk of his so much. "Why with me of course." He stated plainly without much deflection in his voice. I stared at him in shock.</p><p>"A-are you serious?" I felt my face flush.</p><p>"Quite."</p><p>"B-but why would you even want me to stay with you?" I asked, stumbling over my words slightly, my cheeks flaming. Naru sighed and stood up from his desk and walked around it to stand directly in front of me. He leant against his desk in a relaxed stance.</p><p>"I want you to stay with me because you are a danger to yourself. Not even the other day you came into the office with a burned hand." He nodded towards my left hand which was indeed burnt; I had touched a red hot pan when I tried to get it out of the oven without the oven mitts because I wasn't concentrating. "Then, the day before you came in with scrapped knees." He continued. I had tripped on the way to the office and because I wore a skirt like I always do, my knees were badly scrapped. I blushed deeply, was I really that accident prone?</p><p>"There is also the fact that you are a magnet for ghosts and although so far your apartment seems to have no resident ghost I do not want to risk it." He paused and in that small pause I thought that he actually cared but then he had to go and ruin it. "After all I wouldn't want to have to train another receptionist/part investigator, would I?"</p><p>I glared at him. "God you're such a jerk!"</p><p>"Be that as it may, I will escort you to your apartment so you can pack before taking you to my place and you can move in." Naru said calmly not rising to my anger. I huffed and stormed out of his office, muttering words that would have had my mother turning pale if she was alive to this day. I heard Naru follow me out and close his office door. I waited by the main door for him, tapping my right foot impatiently. Naru rolled his eyes at me as he pulled on his coat. He called back over his shoulder, loud enough for Lin to hear.</p><p>"Lin, I'm going out but I shouldn't be more than a few hours." He got a grunt in reply. Ah, Lin ever the man of very few words.</p><p>I stalked out of the door angrily, still not believing that Naru had the gall to kick me out of my own apartment without telling me and all of this was just because I was accident prone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>